NO HAY FORMA DE PEDIR PERDON
by cynthia-san
Summary: INUKAG SANMIR MAY18 DOS MUJERIEGOS Y UNA APUESTA EL AMOR PODRA PERDONARLO TODO...ESPERO LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS MENSAJITOS
1. Chapter 1

_NO HAY FORMA DE PEDIR PERDON._

_Hola a todas y todos muchísimas gracias a todos por apoyarme en mi primer fíc,espero lo sigan haciendo se llama la verdad de tu corazon… quede tan contenta que decidí publicar este mi segundo fic, espero les guste, este esta ambientado en la época moderna, donde tendremos a dos amigos muy mujeriegos, uno porque es muy lujurioso y el otro porque ya no quiere nunca mas en su vida entregar su corazón, el cual se lo rompieron en mil pedazos, como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko sensei espero les guste._

_Capitulo Nº 1_

_Todo comienza en el actual Tokio 2007, donde encontramos en una oficina de arquitectos a dos muy apuestos jóvenes, uno llamado Inuyasha Taisho, con un cuerpo torneado y músculos en su grado justo, un bello espécimen, bello bronceado que combinaba perfecto con esos hermosos ojos dorados que tenía y su muy peculiar cabello color plata que siempre lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja, contaba con 28 años, y contaba con una relación seria que lo dejo al borde del abismo, por ello juro nunca más volverse a enamorar, las mujeres solo eran una diversión para el y su mejor amigo, Miroku Yamada, de hermosos ojos azules profundos como el mar, y un cuerpo de lo más atlético, cultivado diariamente en un gimnasio, mujeriego en su vida no se le conocía una relación seria, jamás se había enamorado, solo vivía de sus pensamientos lujuriosos, contaba con 30 años._

_Por otro lado de la ciudad, teníamos a dos jovencitas que acababan de graduarse de diseñadoras gráficas y estaban en el templo donde una de ellas vivía, buscando un departamento en el centro de la ciudad para incorporarse a trabajar, donde un buen amigo de su abuelo les había conseguido trabajo y por casualidades de la vida, era la misma oficina de arquitectos donde trabajaban nuestros mujeriegos jóvenes, una de ellas se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, bella mujer, con unos hermosos ojos chocolates, de mirada brillante, un cuerpo muy deseable a la vista, contaba con 20 años, y su amiga del alma Sango Taijina, quien no se quedaba atrás en belleza, poseía un cuerpo torneado y muy apetecible, formado diariamente porque les gustaban las artes marciales, contaba con 21 años._

_Y todo comienza así…._

_Mir: apurate, Inuyasha que llegaremos tarde al trabajo…_

_Inu: ahhh, no molestes, ya me apuro…_

_Y salen muy apurados con dirección a su trabajo que quedaba cerca de su apartamento, un lujoso departamento, un piso completo para ellos, ya que no solo eran unos exitosos arquitectos, si no que pertenecían a las familias más adineradas y poderosas de Tokio, así que no les faltaba nada, pero aún así ellos preferían trabajar no les gustaba que le regalaran nada…_

_Mientras en otro lado…_

_San: Apurate Kagome, llegaremos tarde y es nuestro primer día, apurate por favor…_

_Kag: ya voy, ya voy, es que con el cambio a nuestro nuevo apartamento, ya no recuerdo en donde guarde las cosas, y encima que es chiquito, me golpeo con todo…_

_San: ahhhh ya no te quejes, es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir con el dinero ahorrado que teníamos, pero no te preocupes yo se que somos inteligentes y nos ira muy bien y seremos exitosas, y ahí tendremos una gran casa…ahhhhh_

_Kag: ah, que fe que nos tienes, pero tienes razón nos ira muy bien, si tengo muchas expectativas, espero encontrar el amor sango, estoy segura que lo encontrare…_

_San: déjate con tus romanticismos ya te dije que aquí en el centro de la ciudad, solo encuentras a puros mujeriegos, pero no te preocupes hay del que te haga llorar, porque aun no existe el hombre que te haga sufrir a ti Kagome, y yo no permitiré que exista…_

_Kag: sango que no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola…_

_San: ohhh si eres una niña, mi niña, mi amiga, no te preocupes yo siempre estaré ahí, y vamonos que se nos hizo más tarde platicando…_

_Kag: si vamos, y gracias sango se que siempre estarás allí, y yo también siempre te protegeré, aunque se muy bien que tu si lo puedes hacer sola, compadezco de antemano al que se atreva a hacerte daño…jajjaaj_

_San: Kagome, jajajaja, vamonos…_

_Y se van muy contentas a su nuevo trabajo, llenas de expectativas…_

_Mientras en la oficina…_

_Mio: que horas son estas de llegar jovencitos…_

_Mir: Señor Mioga, no se enoje, todo es culpa de Inuyasha que me cuesta un mundo que se levante…_

_Inu: gracias amigo, yo también te quiero…_

_Mio: ya déjense de tanta palabrería y vayan a trabajar, ah y hoy llegan sus nuevas asistentes y mucho cuidado con hacerles daño, ellas están prohibidas para ustedes son familia de un gran amigo mío y no permitiré que nadie les haga daño me oyeron…_

_Inu: pero si nosotros, no somos malos, solos nos gusta divertirnos…_

_Mio: ese es el problema, ellas no son una diversión, así que ya lo saben, están advertidos y ahora ¡¡¡vayan a trabajar!!!_

_Inu y Mir: ya vamos…._

_Mientras en su despacho…_

_Mir: pero que bicho le pico al Señor Mioga, mira que prohibirnos acercarnos a nuestras asistentes, a lo mejor son feas, si debe ser por eso…_

_Inu: jajaja, tu siempre pensando en eso, no te preocupes que si son bellas serán de nosotros…_

_Mir: si me gusta tu idea, apostemos quien se las lleva a la cama primero, OK_

_Inu: OK, feh¡¡¡ de seguro te ganare…_

_Mir: ya lo veremos vamos a trabajar…_

_En eso llegan a la oficina dos hermosas jóvenes…_

_Kag: Buenos días Señor Mioga, muchas gracias por darnos la oportunidad de demostrar nuestros talentos, le presento a mi gran amiga y colega Sango Taijina…_

_San: Muy Buenos días Señor Mioga, muchas gracias por la oportunidad…_

_Mio: de nada, de nada, se muy bien que no me fallaran, ahora vamos a presentarles a sus jefes directos, les advierto que estos jovencitos son muy buenos en sus trabajos, son como unos hijos para mi, pero lamentablemente son unos mujeriegos, y no quisiera que nada malo les pasara a ustedes ni a ellos…_

_San: muchas gracias por la advertencia, pero no se preocupe que aquí estoy yo para proteger a Kagome, nada malo pasara…_

_Mio: me alegro jovencita, vamos entonces…_

_Y lo siguieron al despacho donde se encontraban los apuestos jóvenes…_

_Mio: chicos atención…_

_En eso se voltearon a ver… y no hablaban de la impresión por lo hermosas que eran estas muchachas… y por…._

_Inu: con mucha ira dijo ¡¡¡que haces aquí Kikyo!!!_

_Mio: perdón, quien es Kikyo…_

_Mir: nadie Señor Mioga, no se preocupe y se acerca a Inuyasha y le dice, tonto que no ves que no es Kikyo, solo se parece ella, tiene la mirada más cálida y por cierto es mucho más bella que Kikyo…_

_Inu: cállate, si me confundí creo … Señor Mioga, lo siento me confundí, preséntenos a tan bellas señoritas…_

_Mio: cuidado Taisho, ya se los advertí…_

_Inu y Mir: si señor…_

_Mio: ella es Sango Taijina y serás la asistente del joven acá…_

_Mir: besándole la mano, mucho gusto Srta. Sango mi nombre es Miroku Yamada, será un placer trabajar con usted…_

_San: notando la mirada libidinosa que la escrutaba descaradamente le dijo, el placer es mío, con una mirada de pocos amigos…_

_Mir: sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda… bueno sígame para mostrarle su escritorio…_

_San: con permiso Señor Mioga y muchas gracias otra vez…_

_Mio: adelante, bueno Inuyasha ella es la Srta. Kagome Hirugashi, será tu nueva asistente…_

_Inu: con cara de pocos amigos le dice, mucho gusto mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, y sígame para enseñarle su escritorio…_

_Kag: mucho gusto, con permiso Señor Mioga, Muchas gracias…_

_Mio: de nada mi niña…pensando…(que rara la actitud de Inuyasha, con lo hermosa que es Kagome debería prácticamente, tirarse encima de ella, pero mas bien la trato de lo mas fría, es mejor que este atentos a estos dos…)_

_Mientras con los chicos…_

_Mir: bueno sango, puedo llamarte así verdad, a mi dime solo Miroku…_

_San: OK Miroku, llámame Sango…_

_Mir: OH muchas gracias, este es tu escritorio esta al frente del mío, si quieres siéntate acomodas tus cosas, y luego te acercas a mi escritorio para darte algunos trabajos a revisar…_

_San: OK con permiso…_

_Mir: adelante…pensando…(pero que mujer mas bella, en mi vida me había latido el corazón así, debe ser por su belleza no, ahhh mejor no pienso…)_

_Inu: puedo llamarte por tu nombre…_

_Kag: claro Señor Inuyasha…_

_Inu: bien, llámame solo Inuyasha…_

_Kag: OK…pensando…(pero que atractivo es, y esos ojos dorados en mi vida había visto ese color)_

_Inu: Kagome, este es tu escritorio esta al lado del mío, ve a sentarte toma aquí tienes unos bocetos que me gustaría que revisaras y luego me dices que te parecen, bueno ahora a trabajar…_

_Kag: cla…ro…con permiso…_

_Inu: pensando…(maldición…porque me late el corazón así, si es una mujer bella como cualquiera con las que he estado, solo que se parece mucho a Kikyo, aunque tiene una voz muy dulce, y esos ojos tan grandes y tan brillantes…diablos que te pasa Inuyasha… es solo otra más, si otra más en la lista, le ganare la apuesta a Miroku, es muy bella así que seguro me dará mucho placer en la cama. Muy pronto serás MIA Kagome Hirugashi, será muy fácil seducirte, feh¡¡¡ como que me llamo Inuyasha Taisho…)_

_Continuara…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo Nº 2_

_El día termino de lo más normal, ambas chicas regresaron a su apartamento y ellos fueron aun bar a comentar lo sucedido durante el día…_

_Mir: dime Inuyasha, que te parecieron las chicas, porque déjame decirte que son demasiado hermosas en mi vida había visto mujeres tan hermosas, y sabes que yo tengo mucha experiencia, que no soy fácil de sorprender, pero me he quedado pasmado con las Srtas. Especialmente con Sango, incluso te confieso algo, hasta sentí latir mi corazón, puedes creer eso…_

_Inu: que cosas dices Miroku, yo en realidad si las encuentro atractivas, pero nada tan espectacular como tu dices, bueno Sango es una mujer preciosa, pero que te digo de Kagome me parece demasiado parecida a Kikyo, y con esa inocencia fingida, feh¡¡¡ a mi no me engaña debe ser una cualquiera, y como tal pasara por mi cama y será una más en mi lista nada más…pensando…(necesito que mi mente pienso eso, sii no volveré a entregar mi corazón nunca más, solo buscan mi dinero, nada más…)_

_Mir: eso dices por lo que te sucedió con Kikyo, olvídate de eso, fue una mala jugada del pasado, nunca has pensado en establecerte con una hermosa mujer por esposa e hijos, Inuyasha, además que yo vi el brillo en tus ojos cuando la miraste, eso no lo he visto con ninguna mujer con las que has estado…_

_Inu: tu hablando de establecerte…vaya te dio fuerte esta vez, me sorprendes, veremos cuanto durará y lo del brillo a de haber sido porque me recordaba a Kikyo, nada más, bueno vamonos a casa y veamos quien será el primero en ganar la apuesta…_

_Mir: pensando…( no estoy seguro de seguir con la apuesta, no se que me sucede, bueno lo averiguare, por mi propio bien, yo soy un mujeriego y no me gustan los compromisos, si tiene razón Inuyasha debo dejar de pensar en eso…)tienes razón Inu, solo me pasme por su belleza, pero sigamos con la apuesta, te aseguro que yo ganare…_

_Inu: que bien que volviste, me estaba asustando, vamonos a casa…_

_Mientras en un humilde apartamento…_

_Kag: te fijaste Sango en lo guapos y atractivos que son nuestros jefes…_

_San: hay Kagome cuando aprenderás, pura pinta de mujeriegos, nada del otro mundo…pensando(pero en realidad como que me gusto Miroku, hay Sango por Kami, contrólate, tu puedes es solo un hombre guapo más, no el amor de tu vida, que aun no lo encuentro…)nada de enamorarse Kagome, por tu bien por favor no lo hagas…_

_Kag: aguafiestas, vamos a dormir mejor…_

_San: si vamos…_

_Mientras en sus respectivas camas, meditabas dos guapos jóvenes…_

_Mir: pensando…(pero porque no me puedo dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo su rostro, por Kami, que me pasa, solo es una mujer bella más, nooo mi corazón me dice que es especial, que es esto, lo que he estado buscando siempre en mi corazón, esa dulce palabra llamada amor que nunca he experimentado, ahhh suspirando , mejor me duermo y sueño con ella)…_

_Inu: pensando…(maldición, pero que diantre tengo porque no logro sacarla de mi mente, me quede corto con Miroku diciéndole que solo era atractiva, es muy hermosa, su cálida mirada, que decir cuando ríe, me pierdo en esa sonrisa, es muy diferente de Kikyo, tan solo con conocerla unos minutos más, me pude dar cuenta que solo se parece a Kikyo físicamente, y en realidad tiene razón Miroku su aire inocente y calidez la hacen ver mucho más bella que Kikyo, grrrrrrr, Kagome que me hiciste, pero no, no lo permitiré otra vez, nadie tendrá mi corazón, solo la utilizare y despachare lo antes posible para que se me quite esta ansiedad, debe ser por el deseo de poseer ese hermoso cuerpo…ahhhhhh suspirando Kagome)…_

_Mientras en sus respectivas camas, meditabas dos hermosas jóvenes…_

_San: pensando...(que me pasa con ese mujeriego, a la legua se nota que es un pervertido, pero que me importa si yo, ahhhh creo que me gusta, pero como si lo acabo de conocer, ha pero me hizo reír mucho hoy, pero esas miradas libidinosas que me lanzaban lo echaban todo a perder, si no fuera tan pervertido lo tomaría en serio, pero quizás puedo jugar con el un ratito, si no estoy aun segura de enamorarme de nadie, para mi lo único importante es mi carrera ahora, soy demasiado joven para compromisos. Me quiero casar pero mas adelante y con alguien que realmente valga la pena, si un buen hombre y un buen padre para mis futuros hijos, y ese Miroku precisamente no es, es todo lo contrario, mejor me duermo que mañana debo ir a trabajar)…_

_Kag: pensando…(Como soy de tonta que ya creo que me enamore de Inuyasha, pero si recién lo vi hoy, pero tengo la sensación que lo conozco de siempre, es tan guapo, y esos ojos de ese color tan peculiar, me pierdo en ellos, y es una persona muy agradable, aunque al principio fue algo arisco, después se dio conmigo, y no creo que sea como Miroku un mujeriego, porque a ese si se le nota, pobre de el si quiere jugar con Sango por que le saldrá el tiro por la culata, si, Inuyasha se nota una persona honesta que no jugaría con nadie, por Kami hablo como si el fuera algo mío, me encantaría que se fijara en mi, pero creo no lo hará, quizás el ya debe de tener a alguien especial en su vida, en fin mejor me dormiré ya así por lo menos en mis sueños podrá ser mío)…_

_Al otro día, ya en la oficina, nuestros queridos jóvenes deciden poner en marcha el juego para ganar la apuesta…_

_Inu: bien Kagome, te quedaron muy bellos tus bocetos aunque no tan preciosos como tu…y la mira con esa mirada que nos derrite a todas, tan profunda con tanto brillo…pensando…(demonios que me pasa, porque me siento tan nervioso de coquetearle…vamos campeón , es una más vamos…)_

_Kag: co…mo… que me di…jo…con una mano en el pecho controlando sus latidos…_

_Inu: acercándose a ella… hay mi inocente y dulce Kagome, sabes que eres muy hermosa ¿verdad?..._

_Kag: bueno e…tto… yo…_

_Inu: acariciándole la mejilla…pero que suave es…mi niña, eres muy hermosa, no me digas que nadie te lo ha dicho por aquí…_

_Kag: sonrojada le dice…bueno si, ya me lo dijeron ayer…_

_Inu: nani¡¡¡ sintiendo un puñalada en su corazón…pensando(como que alguien ya le dijo que era hermosa, me la quieren quitar como si es MI Kagome, porque era solo de el ¿verdad?, ahhhh maldición siento que la sangre me hierve de solo pensar en que alguien más la ronda…)_

_Inu: tomándola por los hombros fuertemente le dice…dime quien fue el que se atrevió a decirte eso…dímelo¡¡¡…la mira con los ojos oscurecidos por los celos aunque no lo quiere reconocer…_

_Kag: tiembla de cabeza a pies ...pensando(pero que le sucede a Inuyasha)…_

_Mientras dos jóvenes se acercan…_

_San: suéltela¡¡¡ le dice empujándolo, porque la sostiene así…¡¡¡_

_Mir: cálmate Sanguito hay una explicación para esto…cierto Inuyasha…_

_Inu: dándole una mirada fulminante a Miroku… le dice…claro, lo que pasa es que se sentía un poco mareada, y yo la estaba sujetando…verdad Kagome?_

_Kag: volviendo a la realidad…claa…rooo Sango no pasa nada, no te preocupes…_

_San: seguro Kag… y dándole una mirada fulminante a Inuyasha susurra cerca del, no esta de más decirte que si le haces algo a Kagome, o le haces botar aunque sea una sola lagrima de sus ojos, desaparécete de mi vista, porque no tendré compasión de ti…me oíste…_

_Kag: que le dices Sango…_

_Inu: nada, solo que te cuide…verdad Sango?_

_San: claro…me oíste verdad?_

_Inu: claro Sango…pensando…(que miedo me da esta mujer, pobre de Miroku)…_

_Mir: bueno estando todo solucionado vamos Sanguito a buscar las cosas que necesitamos…nos vemos al rato Inu…_

_San: al rato nos vemos Kag…con permiso…_

_Inu y Kag: adelante…_

_Inu: ahh, rascándose la cabeza…perdón Kag, es que pensé que alguien te estaba molestando en esta oficina, (cuando en realidad se moría de los celos)… pero dime con quien has estado hablando…_

_Kag: con tu amigo Miroku…_

_Inu: Miroku…pensando (maldito¡¡¡ que no tiene suficiente con Sango…ya me oirá ese…)ahhh bueno si es Miroku no importa, mejor continuemos con el trabajo…oye que te parece si hoy a la salida vamos al cine…(con el corazón en la mano esperando su respuesta…)_

_Kag: (toda emocionada)…de verdad?_

_Inu: claro preciosa…pensando…(que tonta ya cayo, aunque también puede ser porque es muy fácil…)_

_Kag: claro me encantaría…_

_Inu: que bien¡¡¡…anda vuelve a tu escritorio…vamos a trabajar…_

_Kag: claro…con permiso…_

_Inu: adelante…pensando…(pero porque me siento tan feliz de que aceptara, ahhh maldita Kagome que me hiciste, pero no caeré en tu juego, de eso puedo estar seguro…)_

_Mientras en la bodega de la empresa…_

_Mir: bueno querida Sango esta es la bodega, aquí debemos de buscar esos informes…pensando…(cada día que pasa la encuentro más bella, ahhhh)_

_San: esta bien… busquemos y deje de mirarme como si fuera un pedazo de carne…_

_Mir: pero que dice mi dulce doncella, yo solo a usted la podría ver como la futura madre de mis hijos…no te gustaría tener hijos conmigo…y colocando su mano donde no debía…_

_San: sonrojada a más no poder, primero por el comentario de ser madre de sus hijos y después por haberla tocado y sucede lo inevitable…_

_PLAAFFF_

_Mir: tocándose la mejilla le dice, perdóname Sanguito, es que esta mano la tengo maldita, yo creo que cuando pequeño me echaron una maldición…_

_San: ah si, que te parece esto… y lo que hace deja pasmado a nuestro pervertido, lo toca sensualmente en sus partes nobles haciendo que esta tome vida propia…(ohhh perdón por interrumpir pero hasta yo me sorprendí mira esta Sango ser tan pervertida)_

_Mir: pe…rooo…Sango que haces no sigas que no respondo…_

_San: pensando…(me divertiré un poco con el, se cree tanto, rayos esta me esta dando algo de calor, esta muy bien dotado, parare mejor, si es lo mejor) soltándole le susurra al oído sensualmente, no me vuelvas a tocar de lo contrario la próxima vez que te toque ahí será para cortártela…me oíste…_

_Mir: medio excitado…cla…roo… perdóname…mejor vamos a trabajar…_

_San: vamos…_

_Mientras en la oficina…_

_Kag: ya esta por terminar la jornada de hoy…_

_Inu: sip, y ya sabes que película quieres ver preciosa…_

_Kag: sonrojada…no aun no mejor vemos en el camino…_

_Inu: claro…esperemos a nuestros compañeros… para despedirnos y ahí nos vamos OK…_

_Kag: claro y le da una de esas sonrisas que lo dejan paralizado…_

_Continuara…_

_Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí ojalá le haya gustado el capitulo, en el otro vemos que pasa con estos pervertidos de Sango y Miroku y la cita de Inuyasha y Kagome…el próximo capi estará un poco subido de tono hay limon…entre quien no diré jaja…quien ganara la apuesta…bueno no olviden de dejar sus mensajitos las quiero mucho…un beso _


End file.
